


raising the stakes

by delightfulalot



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 09:52:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9229445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delightfulalot/pseuds/delightfulalot
Summary: "Yeah I've got a good bet with Marns" on the outcome of the US/Canada World Juniors game, Auston said before the game, but didn't give the stakes, so obviously it was a sex bet. In the event of a shootout, everyone wins!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allfleshisgrass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allfleshisgrass/gifts).



> is it weird to gift porn to your friend? idk, but julie brainstormed this with me yesterday as we were yelling about the game. also thanks to her and jasmine for reading it over! i'm posting this during the 2nd period of the leafs game against jersey, mentioned here in passing, before the leafs ruin what i wrote. that's not a big part of the story idk why i'm rambling about it. also, i have no idea if auston lives alone but he does in this fic. anyway enjoy!

They’ve been dancing around each other for months when Auston comes up with either the worst or best idea he’s ever had. 

“Canada’s just lulling the US into a false sense of security,” Mitch is saying for what seems like the hundredth time since they left the arena after the New Year’s Eve World Juniors game. He’s trailing Auston up to his front door, even though Auston didn’t invite him, but it’s not like he’d say _no_ anyway, if Mitch still asked like he did when they first met. 

“I don’t know, your boys couldn’t even tie it for OT,” Auston says without any heat behind it as he opens his front door, and Mitch looks furious as he trips over his feet taking his shoes off, falling into Auston’s apartment. It’s such a natural occurrence Auston doesn’t even bat an eye, just reaches out to keep Mitch steady while taking his own shoes off. 

“We are going to _cream_ you in the finals,” Mitch says, storming into Auston’s living room. Auston follows with much less bluster, trying not to smile. “If the US can even _make_ it into the finals.” Mitch turns to Auston and Auston wipes off the smile he really can’t help. Mitch narrows his eyes but doesn’t say anything.

“Wanna bet?” Auston says when he can talk without laughing. It’s really not his fault that he finds Mitch so cute when he’s indignant. 

“Yeah, let’s fuckin’ bet,” Mitch says. “You give me a thousand fucking dollars if my boys beat your sorry ass country.” 

“Nah,” Auston says, dropping onto his couch. Mitch sprawls out next to him, touching Auston in a million little places like he always does, and maybe that’s why he has the courage to say, “Let’s make it interesting.” 

Mitch raises his eyebrows at him. “What are you suggesting?” 

Auston takes a deep breath. “When the US wins,” he says, slowly and deliberately, “I get to fuck your face.” 

The whole world seems to freeze for a moment as Auston holds his breath for Mitch’s reaction. His bright blue eyes are wide, but Auston can’t tell if he’s read every signal wrong and Mitch is thinking about ending their friendship for good, or if the opposite is true, and maybe, maybe --

Mitch swallows. Auston watches his Adam’s apple move, and when he flicks his eyes back up to catch Mitch’s gaze, it’s dark. 

“And when Canada wins?” Mitch asks. His voice is rough, and Auston thinks about making it rougher, making Mitch take his cock down his throat, and he shifts a little on the couch. 

“ _If_ Canada wins, you get to -- you get to fuck me however you want.” 

Mitch chokes. “Yeah?” he asks, sounding strangled, and Auston hooks his ankle around Mitch’s, trying to be reassuring. 

“Yeah,” he says, and Mitch swallows again and nods. 

“It’s a bet.”

-

They don’t talk about it. 

Auston would be worried if that weren’t just part of how they operate, ignoring what Auston now knows is their very obvious mutual attraction to each other. They still spend a ridiculous amount of time together. Mitch is still incredibly annoying. Auston still finds him grossly endearing and charming. 

Except now, every once in a while, Auston will look up to see Mitch staring at him, eyes dark, sometimes biting his lip. Auston always squirms and looks away, but not before smiling back at Mitch, just so he knows he doesn’t have to stop. 

-

Canada and the US both make it to the gold medal final, because that’s really the only way this was going to end. Half the team, along with their dads, shove into Mo’s hotel room at the tail end of the dad’s trip with quite a few drinks each to watch the final. Mitch sprawls next to Auston, just like always, only this time, somehow, he’s even _more_ handsy than ever before. 

“Both our dads are here,” Auston whispers to Mitch during the first intermission, when Mitch pinches a spot _very high_ on Auston’s inner thigh during the replay of both of Canada’s goals, the only goals of the game so far. 

Mitch just grins wickedly at him and somehow manages to squeeze himself even closer. 

By the second intermission, both of them well on their way to being drunk, Mitch is literally in Auston’s lap, and it’s Auston’s turn to be smug during the period replay, the game now tied. 

“You warming up that jaw of yours, buddy?” Auston murmurs into Mitch’s ear. Mitch flushes immediately and shifts in Auston’s lap; Auston barely manages to stifle a groan at the feel of Mitch essentially rubbing himself on Auston’s dick. Mitch smirks, but it’s weak, and Auston feels a little thrill at having that much of an effect on him.

When Canada scores twice in under three minutes to take the lead during the third, Mitch’s confidence is back, and he wiggles his hand under Auston’s ass, using both their bodies to shield his movements from the rest of the room. 

“This is gonna be mine, _buddy_ ,” he says, squeezing as best he can, and Auston finds that he is not quite as upset at the idea of losing as he would be if their bet had different terms. 

Of course, then the US scores twice to tie it again. 

Mitch yells, “What the _fuck_!” at USA’s fourth goal, voice high and squeaky, and Auston laughs. 

“You’re gonna be a lot quieter with my dick in your mouth,” he says into Mitch’s ear, and Mitch turns around enough so Auston can see his smirk. 

“You’d be surprised,” he says, and Auston chokes. 

Halfway through the OT period, Auston decides that no matter which teamwins, both he and Mitch are gonna win their bets if it goes to a shootout. He’ll make sure of it. 

And when Troy Terry scores the only goal during the five round shootout, winning it for the US, Auston knows -- he’ll make sure Mitch gets to feel like a winner, too. 

-

Auston’s dad is staying in his room, and Mitch’s dad is obviously staying in _his_ room, but after the crowd disperses from Mo’s room, everyone heading their separate ways, Auston tells his dad he’s going to get ice and finds himself in front of Mitch’s door. 

He doesn’t want to knock and risk having Mitch’s dad answer the door, so he pulls out his phone and sends Mitch a text. 

_i’m outside. take a walk with me?_

He stares directly at his phone for a full minute. His phone stays silent. He fiddles with it, trying to decide if he’s gonna put it up and go back to his room and sleep this feeling off. He sighs, looks at it one more time, and slides it back into his pocket. 

And that’s when Mitch’s door opens and he slips out. 

“I told my dad I’d be right back,” Mitch says, and Auston nods. 

“Me too,” he says. “We obviously can’t -- I mean, the bet,” he starts, and Mitch flushes. 

“Right,” he says. “The bet.” He shoves his hands in the pockets of his sweats and looks down at his feet, and Auston’s heart sinks to his stomach. 

If he were a different person -- if he were less quietly confident, less sure of himself, he might just say _forget about it_ and let Mitch walk away tonight, and their relationship would stay just like it is. 

But Auston remembers the look on Mitch’s face when he suggested the bet. He knows that Mitch feels the same way about him that he feels about Mitch, and that they both want this. 

Well. Maybe not the _exact_ same way. But close enough. 

Auston reaches out and wraps a hand around Mitch’s wrist, pulling him down the hallway behind him. 

“What are you doing?” Mitch asks, but Auston ignores him. He rounds the corner and pulls open the door to the small little alcove where the ice machine is, shoves Mitch in the room in front of him, and closes the door behind them. 

It’s empty, thank god, because what Auston wants to do he can’t really do in front of company. He pushes Mitch up against the door and gets up in his space, hands on the door on either side of Mitch’s head. He pauses, giving Mitch a chance to say no. Mitch just looks back at him, pupils blown wide, breathing heavy, and Auston leans in and kisses him, hard. 

Mitch’s hands go to Auston’s side immediately, twisting in the bottom of his shirt, and he opens his mouth under Auston’s. Auston groans and nips at Mitch’s lip before getting his tongue in his mouth. 

Mitch is kissing Auston back with just as much fervor, and his body feels _liquid_ under Auston’s. Auston feels like he’s going to push Mitch through the door behind them with the force of his want. He keeps kissing him, though, rough and deep and hard, and then he has to pull away to breathe. 

They’re both almost breathless, looking at each other from this close. Mitch has one hand tucked into Auston’s pants, over his underwear, and when the fuck did _that_ happen? 

Auston leans in and kisses the corner of Mitch’s mouth quickly. 

“When we get home,” he starts, and Mitch nods. Auston smiles. “Bet still on?” 

“Bet still on,” Mitch says, and then he licks his lips, like he’s trying to taste Auston again. Auston groans. 

“You’re gonna murder me with your mouth, aren’t you?” 

Mitch grins, filthy. “You bet your fucking ass,” he says. 

-

Auston’s dad is still there when he makes it back to his hotel room, slightly disheveled and with a slightly harder dick than he prefers to have in front of his parents, but with his dad there it’s not like he can _take care of it_ , or whatever, so he just thinks gross thoughts and tries to go to sleep. It doesn’t work that well, and Mitch, like, _biting his fucking lip_ at him across the locker room the next day is _also_ not helping, so Auston just does what he did when he was fifteen and horny all the time, and channels all his sexual frustration onto the ice. Judging by the way he’s playing, Mitch is doing the exact same thing, and they have one of their better games of the year, and then again the next night. 

And then, _finally_ , Auston’s dad hugs him and leaves, and almost as soon as the door closes behind him Auston pulls out his phone to text Mitch. 

And he doesn’t know what to say. _my dad’s gone, come over_ is straightforward but sounds a lot like a line. On the other hand, Mitch is literally coming over for sex, and he knows that, so maybe Auston _should_ use a line. On the other other hand, maybe not. 

In the end, he just sends Mitch the shocked face emoji, the one with the open mouth, hoping that gets his point across.

Mitch is at his door in twenty minutes.

-

“You’re a fucking loser,” he says, pushing his way into Auston’s apartment. He trips over his own feet trying to take his shoes off and keep his hands on Auston’s hips at the same time. Auston laughs, loud, and puts both hands on Mitch’s face to kiss him. 

“You love it,” he says when he pulls away, and Mitch just grins and kisses him, pulling their bodies flush against each other. He keeps walking Auston backwards into his apartment, and it’s only after a couple of minutes of frantic kissing that Auston realizes Mitch is trying to lead him to the couch. 

“No, bedroom,” he says in between kisses, backing up that way, and Mitch moans and lets himself be pulled. 

Auston gets impatient about halfway there, though, and slams back against the wall, pulling Mitch with him. 

“Let’s do it here,” he says, and he reaches down to pull Mitch’s shirt off. Mitch lets him and then reaches to do the same to Auston, who grins. 

“Uh-uh,” he says. “I’m in charge. On your knees.” He pushes at Mitch’s shoulders. Mitch moans again and lets himself be pushed down. When he’s on his knees, he looks directly at Auston’s dick, obviously hard and tenting his sweatpants, and licks his lips before looking up at Auston for direction. 

“Fuck,” Auston groans, and lets his head fall back against the wall behind him for just a second, trying to gather his thoughts. He takes a deep breath and looks back at Mitch. “Go ahead,” he says, and Mitch takes that for the direction it is and starts pulling Auston’s sweatpants down slowly. Mitch curses quietly when he realizes Auston was going commando and looks up to catch Auston’s eye. Auston smirks at him, and Mitch gets this _glint_ in his eye and pulls the sweatpants all the way down until Auston can step out of them, and then he immediately gets a hand on Auston’s cock. He smirks back at Auston and then leans in to lick the head. 

Auston groans again and puts one hand on Mitch’s bare shoulder, watching as Mitch starts sucking, Auston’s dick disappearing into that beautiful mouth of his. He’s slow and shallow at first, not taking more than the head into his mouth. It’s driving Auston fucking _insane_ , in the best way, and he’s content to let Mitch lead the way for a while, digging his fingernails into Mitch’s shoulder, hoping he’s going to leave marks. 

After a few minutes, though, Auston remembers the actual stakes of the bet -- namely that he gets to fuck Mitch’s big mouth. He tightens his grip on Mitch’s shoulder and pulls his cock out, just to save himself from any possible teeth when he _grabs_ Mitch by the hair and angles his head until he’s looking directly up at Auston.

“Can you take my whole cock in your mouth?” Auston asks, and Mitch nods as well as he can with Auston gripping his hair still. “Let me know if it’s too much,” he says, and Mitch grins at him. 

“Someone’s conceited,” he says, and Auston growls and tightens his grip on Mitch with one hand and guides himself into Mitch’s mouth with the other. Mitch wraps his hands around the back of Auston’s thighs and lets his jaw go slack, taking in more of Auston’s cock. He tries to grin around it, and Auston just pushes his hips forward in retaliation. Mitch focuses back on the dick in his mouth, then, as Auston slowly eases his way in. Mitch almost chokes once, and Auston freezes, and starts to pull out, but Mitch makes a dissenting noise and pulls Auston closer by his thighs. 

His eyes are wet with tears, his beautiful big mouth stretched wide and pink around pretty much all of Auston’s cock, and Auston takes just a minute to look at him, determined to save this mental image for his spank bank, and then he says, “Ready?” 

Mitch moans happily around Auston’s cock, and Auston takes that for the affirmation it is and starts fucking Mitch’s mouth. 

He’s slow at first, keeping Mitch’s head where he wants it with the hand still tangled in his hair, and then he gets up a rhythm and starts going faster. Mitch is making these _noises_ , little whimpers and moans, like he really can’t help making noise, and he’s slobbering all over Auston’s dick, digging his fingers into the back of Auston’s thighs, and it seems like seconds before Auston is groaning again and pushing at Mitch’s shoulder. 

“I’m gonna come, get off,” he says, and Mitch just shakes his head, tightens his hands around Auston’s thighs, and pulls back just enough that Auston spills mostly in Mitch’s mouth. Mitch can only take so much and he pulls back for the very end of Auston’s orgasm, getting the last of it on his chin, a little bit on his chest. 

Auston’s knees give out, and he falls to the floor next to Mitch, both of them breathing hard. “That was fucking beautiful, Marns,” Auston says when he gets his breath back, and Mitch grins at him, wipes off his chin with two fingers, and sucks them into his mouth. 

“Christ,” Auston breathes, and then he leans in and kisses Mitch again. He can taste himself on Mitch’s tongue, which is kind of gross but mostly hot, and he moans into the kiss. Mitch pulls at Auston’s shirt again, and this time Auston lets Mitch take it off him, and then Mitch wraps his arms around Auston’s neck and starts pulling his body on top of him, lying on the floor. 

“Wait,” Auston says after a minute, pulling away. 

“No,” Mitch protests softly, and keeps kissing him, his jaw, his neck, his shoulder, and then Auston becomes vaguely aware of him thrusting his still-clothed cock against Auston’s bare thigh. 

“Bed,” Auston decides firmly. “C’mon.” He stands up and looks down at Mitch. Mitch looks completely indecent -- his lips are pink and bruised, his eyelashes still wet. He’s shirtless, just in jeans, and obviously hard. Auston looks at Mitch’s dick in his pants, licks his lips, and holds out his hand. “Let’s keep this going.” 

“What did you have in mind?” Mitch asks, taking Auston’s hand and letting him pull him up. His voice is raw, and Auston’s dick twitches at the knowledge that _he did that_. 

“You’ll see,” Auston says, an evil glint in his eye. They hold hands all the way to Auston’s bed, until Auston shoves Mitch onto the bed and smirks at him. He takes Mitch’s jeans and boxer briefs off at the same time, and makes like he’s going to suck or at least lick Mitch’s hard, leaking cock, and then he just moves up Mitch’s body until he’s straddling his waist. 

“Please,” Mitch says plaintively, and Auston leans down to kiss him slowly. Mitch kisses him back, letting Auston set the pace. Auston’s impressed -- he can tell Mitch is obviously desperate to come, but he’s not trying to take control from Auston. 

Auston likes that. 

A _lot_. 

He starts deepening his kisses with Mitch, adding tongue, and when he pulls away Mitch follows him, making those little whimpers again. Auston doesn’t think about it, just kisses Mitch’s nose, and then leans over to get the lube and condoms from his nightstand drawer. Mitch’s eyes go wide when he sees it, and then a grin stretches across his face, and Auston grins right back. 

“Want me to ride you?” he asks, and Mitch says, “Yes, _please_.” Auston laughs. 

He drips lube onto his fingers over Mitch’s stomach, essentially making even more of a mess on Mitch. Mitch makes a noise like he’s disgusted, but then Auston is going up on his knees to slip the first finger into his ass, and Mitch’s noise turns into a moan. He watches intently as Auston works himself up from one finger to two and then three, and by the time Auston is essentially just riding his fingers, Mitch is white-knuckled against the sheets, trying to keep himself from coming, and his intent gaze on Auston is enough that Auston’s cock is hard again. 

“Okay, okay,” he says breathlessly after a minute, pulling his fingers out. “I think I’m ready, are you ready?” 

“Oh my god Auston let me put it in you already,” Mitch says in one breath to the ceiling, and Auston cackles. 

“You asked for it,” Auston says, twisting around to look as he slides the condom onto Mitch’s dick. Mitch freezes the second Auston touches him, his whole body tensing up, and Auston lines himself up and looks at Mitch before moving. Mitch is still looking at the ceiling, won’t look at Auston.

“Hey,” Auston says, and Mitch flicks his gaze back to him. “You good?” 

Mitch nods. 

“No,” Auston says. “Say it.” 

“‘M good,” Mitch says, short of breath, and then he inhales, deep, and steadies himself. “I’m good,” he says, looking right at Auston. “I’m ready.” 

Auston lowers himself onto Mitch’s cock, inch by inch, until he’s fully seated. He pauses for just a second, and then he lifts himself up and back down, and they both groan. 

Mitch is breathing heavily, but he catches Auston’s eye and grins at him at that, and then he wraps his hands around Auston’s hips and sits up, just a little, switching the angle, and Auston gasps, reaching for his now fully hard cock. Mitch swats his hand away. He’s got that glint in his eye again as he starts thrusting up into Auston, building up a rhythm. Auston puts his hands on Mitch’s stomach and lets Mitch take over. Mitch grunts, frustrated, after a minute, and pulls out. Auston whines when he does, but Mitch just manhandles him until Auston is on all fours, and then Mitch pushes in again, snapping his hips against Auston’s ass with each thrust. It’s hard and kind of rough and honestly _perfect_ and then Mitch reaches down to take Auston’s cock in hand, and as soon as he touches him Auston comes again. 

It’s so much that Auston basically whites out and falls forward onto the bed, and when he comes back to his senses, Mitch has rolled him back over and lost the condom and is coming on Auston’s chest. 

“Fuck you,” Auston says without any heat behind it, and Mitch grins at him. 

“You get what you give, Matts,” he says breathlessly, falling onto the bed next to Auston. Auston pulls him close enough to kiss, and then pushes his shoulder. 

“Go get me a fucking towel or something, you slob.” 

Mitch groans. “So bossy, god.” 

“You like it,” Auston says, and Mitch flips him off as he leaves the room, but he’s back within minutes with a wet washcloth. He stands at the edge of the bed and grimaces as he wipes off his chest. 

“I can’t believe you dripped lube on me, you monster,” Mitch says, grinning, and Auston looks up at him sleepily. 

“Just marking my territory,” he says through a yawn, and Mitch’s whole face goes soft. 

“Yeah,” he says, wiping Auston’s chest with the washcloth. He drops it over his shoulder when he’s done, and climbs back into bed -- but instead of lying _next_ to Auston, like a normal person, he just lies on top of Auston, like a human fucking blanket. 

“What’s this?” Auston asks, soft. He likes it, honestly, Mitch glomming onto him like an octopus just like normal, only without any clothes, after a few very satisfying orgasms. 

“Don’t wanna sleep in the wet spot,” Mitch murmurs, well on his way to sleep as well, and Auston just says, “Okay,” and wraps his arms around Mitch’s waist and goes to sleep. 

It’s maybe the best sleep either of them have had in weeks. 

**Author's Note:**

> [come yell with me abt these idiots on tumblr!](http://delightfulalot.tumblr.com)


End file.
